


Don't Knock It

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon doesn't get it, but he's willing to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Knock It

Ronon sprawled naked on the bed with his legs spread enough for Rodney to sit cross-legged between his knees.  Ronon hooked up one leg and ran his heel up Rodney's bare back.  "I get that you like it, I just don't get why."

"I could give you the full lecture on pain and endorphins and brain chemistry-"

"I'd be willing to beg you not to," Ronon said with a smirk.

"Ha, oh very ha.  Really does this galaxy have a planet comedy?  You'd take the place by storm."

"I get the whole endorphin thing, I don't need the lecture.  You ever let Sheppard explain his love of running?  Don't let him get started; he makes you seem quiet when you get him going on that stuff.  I just don't see how that kind of pain and passivity is the same thing.  Doesn't it just hurt?"

"Maybe you've got the wrong idea about how much pain – I mean some people are really into extreme stuff and really get off on real pain.  Does that sound like me?"  Ronon just smirked his response.  "I could show you."  Rodney lifted his chin in challenge.

"Okay," Ronon said and swung his leg over Rodney's head as he rolled over.

Rodney shifted up to kneel beside Ronon and took a moment to just admire the naked form on the bed in front of him. 

"Take a picture, McKay."

"Really, still with the comedy gold.  Also you have been totally corrupted by Earth slang."  Rodney brought his hand down on Ronon's ass in a sharp slap on the word slang.  Ronon grunted in surprise and Rodney smiled.  He hadn't done this in years; he'd forgotten how much fun giving the spanking could be.  Rodney slapped Ronon's right cheek in four arrhythmic slaps.  He kept his palm cupped a bit to produce more sound than sensation.  He started counting beats in his head and landed his hits in a pattern that never seemed like a pattern to most people.  He couldn't use it on John of course.  John would pick up the number sequence he used easily, but that would never be an issue anyway.  John would never let him do this. 

When he got bored with the right cheek, he started mixing up the pattern with hits to the left side as well.  "Do you see, the point is more the anticipation and the build up of sensation rather than actual pain?  I could keep this pace up for a long time before my hand gets tired.  From the other side though, it gets harder to take after a while, and then you have to fight with yourself to decide if you want to call a halt or still take more.  That's a big part of it too, the internal head game.  Maybe the best part for me.  Obviously, you could never really get into this because you would never call it quits.  I couldn't ever give you anything you couldn't take."

"No," Ronon said and erupted up out of his facedown sprawl.  He spun around and grabbed Rodney around the waist with one arm. 

"Hey," Rodney started to protest. 

Ronon pulled, and Rodney came up off his knees tipping precariously forward.  Ronon brought his other hand down in a hard series of smacks on Rodney's ass.

Rodney's laughing protest dissolved into a low moan of pleasure.  "Yes, yes.  Like that.  Oh yeah."

Rodney flailed around looking for balance, and Ronon let him drop forward to his hands and knees.  Ronon picked up the pace a little, harder and faster than Rodney thought he wanted.  Rodney dropped down some more until his face was buried in his arms.  He face was flushing as hot as his ass.  He let himself make sounds, sharp yelps when the blows landed and moans in between.  His legs were shaking, and Ronon was relentless, not pausing long enough for him to get his bearings.  The sensation of each slap overlapped the last.  He couldn't take this could he?  Could he?  He could move away.  Ronon wasn't holding him down, he should move, he could move but he didn't.  He couldn't take any more.  He didn't want to stop. 

Suddenly the blows stopped.  Rodney kept moaning, feeling the air suddenly cold against his skin and the burning sting growing already.  Ronon's hand came down again, but this time the touch was soft, and then he was caressing Rodney's overheated skin with both hands, and then kneading the flesh, and here was bliss.  The beautiful touch, and the beautiful stinging pain together.  Rodney moaned louder, trying to form words.

"You want more?"  Ronon asked in a dark and liquid voice.  "You want more, or you want me to fuck you now?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes.  Please yes."

Ronon laughed at him, "Which one?"

"Both, oh God I want both."  Rodney thrust his ass into Ronon's touch.

"Greedy, always greedy."  Ronon bent and kissed his overheated skin.  "Both is what you're going to get."

Ronon rolled off the bed and Rodney heard him digging around in the nightstand.  Then big hands wrapped around his hips, and he was being dragged to the edge of the bed.  He scrambled to keep his arms under himself, and Ronon poked and prodded at him until his legs were spread wide and his knees were barely on the bed.  His heart was jack hammering and his cock was leaking, but all he could really focus on was the stinging heat of his ass. 

Rodney was brought plummeting back into full awareness when a slick finger pressed, not gently, into his ass.  He cried out at the sensation, more surprising than painful.  When a hard flat slap landed on his left cheek, his cry turned into a high-pitched moan.  Ronon started to finger fuck him while landing irregularly timed slaps with his other hand.  One finger became two, became three while the slaps rained down first on his hot stinging cheek and then suddenly on the taut muscle of his upper thigh.  Rodney was moaning and yelping, lost in the stretching of his ass and the sting of Ronon's hand.  It all stopped at once, and that meant, that meant, that meant that Ronon was pushing inside him, slowly, always carefully, and then he was all the way in, and his right hand was free to pay some attention to Rodney's neglected right cheek. 

Rodney pushed himself over onto his side, sparing his sensitive groin and even more sensitive ass while Ronon sprawled on his back beside him, legs lolling apart half off the bed.  He had a very satisfied smile on his face.  "Okay, so maybe I get it now."


End file.
